


Another Me

by shawtheash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 为了让Graves听话一些，Grindelwald用了点助兴的小药丸。





	

Graves睡得很浅，Grindelwald幻影移形到房间里，只是迈出了腿，衣料摩擦的声音就把Graves惊醒了。但他的身体醒得比意识慢得多，Graves勉强抬起手，发软的手指抓住Grindelwald的手腕，因睡意未退而使不了力。

Grindelwald不打算浪费时间，他甩开Graves的手，用魔法把那两只手腕固定住，一只手掐住Graves的下巴，威胁性地往上抬了抬：“张嘴，Percy。”

Graves的视线后仰，他盯着Grindelwald，嘴巴抿得紧紧的，显然不愿就范。Grindelwald叹了口气，在语气里装出些惋惜来：“你明明知道抵抗是没用的，不是吗？”

他轻巧地拈出魔杖，施了一个恶咒。Graves惨叫出声，他拼命蜷起身体，想抵御钻心剜骨带来的剧痛，但Grindelwald强行捏住了他的双颊，迫使他抬起脸。什么东西被塞进了他试图闭紧的牙关里，Graves条件反射地要吐出来，Grindelwald却比他更快地捂住了他的嘴，把他的下巴往上抬，叹息道：“Percy，Percy，我劝你最好咽下去。你会喜欢它的。”

Graves紧抓着床单的手臂上爆出了青筋，他尽力不让那颗药丸滑进喉咙里，可Grindelwald猛地把他的脑袋往后一按，Graves的喉咙被粗暴地拉扯了一下，他咳了一声，药丸呛了进去。

Grindelwald松开了他，甚至放开了他的手，Graves一下子扑到床边，用要把肺咳出来的力度咳嗽着。他咳得两耳轰鸣，喉咙里反上来一些甜得令人不适的酸液，他用手背抹去咳出来的飞沫，声音沙哑地问Grindelwald：“那是什么？”

“药。”Grindelwald模棱两可地答道，他挥了挥手，Graves立刻被魔法锁回了原位。他收起魔杖，用指腹滑过Graves的脸颊，露出一个微笑：“我说过了，Percy，你会喜欢它的。”

“不。”Graves简洁地否定道，他别开脸，对Grindelwald的触碰的厌恶显露无疑。他不想知道Grindelwald这次又打算怎么玩弄他，他已经受够了。没有什么会比他经历过的更糟糕了。

“Percy，”Grindelwald又在叹气了，好像真的恨铁不成钢似的，“不要对没尝试过的东西妄下定论，谁知道呢？”他后退了一步，好整以暇地向Graves告别，“我马上就回来，不会让你久等的。”

Graves不知道自己有什么要等的。他闭上眼睛，等他再睁开的时候，Grindelwald已经消失在了空气中。这让他稍微放松了一点，Graves在有限的范围里调整了一下自己的姿势，好让自己的腰不再绷得发疼。

 

更糟糕的事情总是有的，只是自己还没遇到而已。

 

Graves进入了一阵浅眠，又很快被体表的高温热醒。他茫然地睁大眼睛，发现自己被毫无预兆地撩起了情欲，勃起的阴茎紧紧地撑着内裤，一直没变过的室温竟让他感到有些凉，在皮肤上勾起一阵阵鸡皮疙瘩。Grindelwald在他的床边低着头看他，而自己根本没意识到他来了。

Graves张开嘴，想质问Grindelwald到底给自己吃了什么，但黑巫师在他能发声之前就伏下了身子，一只手探进Graves的睡衣里，在他的胸前蜻蜓点水般地拂过。Graves的乳尖为这轻如鸿毛的触碰硬了起来，喉咙里准备好的字音猝不及防地变成了呻吟，他立刻闭上嘴，只发出一声模糊而短促的鼻音。

“你开始喜欢它了，不是吗？”Grindelwald轻声问道，Graves猛地挣动了一下，却只感觉到手腕上的魔法把他掐得发痛。Grindelwald的声音一直这么轻吗？Graves有些迟钝地想着，突然感觉一切都变慢了，他在那一瞬间意识到了什么，在Grindelwald的压制下用力地挣扎起来，可成效甚微，Graves还没来得及喊出什么，就失去了对身体的控制权。

Grindelwald停下了动作，仔细地端详了Graves一会儿。他拍了拍傲罗的脸，叫道：“Percy？”

那双略微失焦的黑色眼睛骨碌碌地转了几下，才终于把目光集中起来，看向Grindelwald。Grindelwald直起身子，松开了Graves的手腕，命令道：“过来。”

Grindelwald解除了束缚着Graves的魔法，斜靠在床头，只是示意了一下，Graves就知道了要做什么。他的囚徒向他的裤子伸出手，Grindelwald却突然起了坏心眼，他挡住Graves的动作，不满地摇了摇头：“不，不，Percy，用你的嘴。”

Graves没有抬头看他，也没有表示自己听到了，只是乖乖地低下头，额发从头顶垂到眼前，用牙尖咬住Grindelwald的拉链，把它拉了下来。Grindelwald扯着Graves的头发，引导性地把他的脑袋往自己的胯下按，Graves顺从地凑近他，用脸颊和舌头隔着内裤挨蹭那个鼓包。Grindelwald准许他用嘴脱下自己的内裤，Graves照做了，半硬的阴茎在脱离束缚的一瞬间拍打在他的脸上。Graves握住它，用手指拨下包皮，伸出舌尖舔了舔顶端的小孔，然后含住了头部。

Grindelwald叹息了一声，向后靠了一些，Graves立刻跟着他的动作往前挪，一边腾出一只手揉弄他的囊袋，一边慢慢地把他往里吞。Graves的呼吸逐渐急促了起来，凌乱地喷吐在Grindelwald的毛发里，他的舌面压着Grindelwald的柱体一路向下，把那根性器深深地含了进去，全然不在意自己会不会被噎到。

Grindelwald按着Graves的后脑，开始往他的嘴里冲撞。Graves没有后退，他近乎温顺地接纳了Grindelwald的动作，让自己的喉口紧紧地压着Grindelwald的龟头。黑巫师为这温暖而潮湿的触感而发出一声舒服的喉音，他故意用了些力气，把Graves的脑袋牢牢地压制在自己的小腹下。Graves模糊地呻吟着，似乎是有些难受了，但他仍然努力地吞吐着Grindelwald的阴茎，绷紧而湿润的嘴唇边缘发出些细微的水声来。恶人显然被吸得十分受用，他长长地出了一口气，抓紧Graves的头发，略显粗鲁地操他的嘴，直到他深深地顶在Graves的喉咙里，把精液全都射了进去。

Grindelwald在高潮的余韵里放空了一会儿，才终于把发泄过的性器从Graves的嘴里抽出来，看到他的Percy还是呛咳了几声，脸颊涨得发热，眼眶也红了一圈，泛着些微的水泽。他抬起头来，有些迷茫地找寻着自己的目光，Grindelwald懒洋洋地靠在床头，抚摸着他的脸，吩咐道：“自己做准备，Percy。你刚才做得很好，不是吗？”

Graves坐了起来，他有点像喝醉了，在起了皱的床单上摇摇晃晃的，但Grindelwald知道他不会摔下去。药效正盛，现在的Graves不会像平时一样想尽办法掩藏自己被唤起情欲的事实，他还是半低着头，不过只是为了看清自己的手在哪里。

他还在因为刚才的口活喘气，把润滑剂挤在手上，一点点地探进了自己的后穴。扩张没让他费多大神，毕竟他们两次性爱的间隔时间总是不够长，而Graves的兴奋立竿见影，他的阴茎慢慢地充血、勃起，翘到了小腹上。他的另一只手循着自己的欲望伸向它，Grindelwald却挑起了眉，用一种刻意为之的语调阻止道：“哦，不，Percy，不要动它。”

Graves立刻看向了他，眼神依然迷茫，带着点隐隐约约的委屈。他的那只手最终抓住了床单，在扩开自己的肉穴时不自觉地挺动着腰，淌着水的性器在空气里可怜地抖动着。Grindelwald套弄了几下自己重新翘起头的阴茎，不得不在逐渐变响的水声中叫停沉沦在欲望之中的Graves：“不，不要让自己高潮，Percy，适可而止。”

Graves勉强停下了，他噙着不自知的眼泪抽出后穴里的手指，在攀上顶峰过程中被打断的身体微微颤抖着，向Grindelwald爬去。Grindelwald掐住他的脖子，却并没有收紧手指，比起威胁更像是某种调情。他歪着脑袋，问Graves：“你不能直接爬过来，把我的阴茎塞进自己的屁股里，记得吗？需要我提醒你应该怎么做吗？”

Graves下意识地握住Grindelwald掐着自己的手，他的手上还留有润滑剂，湿黏地蹭在Grindelwald的皮肤上。“请……请您……”Graves终于开了口，暗哑的声音被情欲浸透了，他无意识地摩挲着Grindelwald的手，在它渐渐上移时含住了最靠近他的嘴唇的大拇指，响亮地吮吸着。“请您操我。”Graves含糊地说，舔着Grindelwald的手指。

Grindelwald笑了一声，终于把自己的顶部凑到了那个微张着的穴口边。Graves的呼吸声明显地变粗了，他随着Grindelwald的动作陷进黑巫师的怀里，脊背绷得紧紧的，腰往下塌陷出两个小窝，Grindelwald捏着他的屁股，猛地撞了进去。

Graves猝不及防地叫出了声，突然被撑满的饱胀感让他眼前发白，他扣着Grindelwald的背，即使被进入得略显粗暴，也迫不及待地在他的身上动了起来。Graves主动耸动着自己的屁股，含着Grindelwald的阴茎起起落落，摩擦的快感咆哮着冲刷过他的大脑，让他无法自制地想要更多。他的意识沦陷在情欲里，近乎迫切地攫取着能填平这个无底洞的刺激感，讨好着他的愉悦的源头。

Grindelwald的呼吸也重了起来，他把着Graves的腰，往上挺动着胯部，把自己更深地送进Graves的体内。他的囚徒为快感而情迷意乱，脑袋胡乱地在他的肩上摆动着，灼热的吐息喷在他的胸前，像火一样一路烧到下身。Grindelwald腾出一只手戏弄Graves的乳尖，他几乎尖叫了出来，声音却哑在了太过干渴的喉咙里。他无药可救地硬着，胸前和胯下都是，但Grindelwald偏偏突然放慢了速度，一点点地碾磨着他的内壁，缓慢地压过他的前列腺，让他差点弹起来，又被Grindelwald牢牢地按在怀里，只得浑身发抖。

Graves试图扭动臀部，想自己获得快感，Grindelwald却不轻不重地压住了他，让他的下体动弹不得。这次不用Grindelwald提醒了，Graves在混乱的欲望中抬起头，几缕汗湿的头发黏在额头上，他求助地看着Grindelwald，恳求道：“求您——求您给我……”

“Percy，你总是在进步，”Grindelwald装模作样地赞叹道，用指腹擦去他眼角溢出的泪珠，“总是会给我惊喜。”

他的声音很柔和，和身下突然粗暴起来的动作截然相反。Graves张大了嘴，抓着Grindelwald的力道一下子收紧了，Grindelwald比他更熟悉自己的身体，每一下都向着他的敏感点冲撞过去，没过多久就把他推上了顶点，并射进了他的身体里。Graves眼前发花，无声地尖叫着，爽得腿根抽搐，脚胡乱地蹬在床上，在Grindelwald的身上剧烈地颤抖。他被操射了，没能得到任何抚慰的阴茎夹在两人之间，精液甚至溅到了他自己的下巴上。

 

“Percy。”

Grindelwald知道自己醒着。

Graves听到一声轻笑。他能感到所有东西，或说他失去了所有感觉。他猜自己首先该感到羞愧，可它也许太过厚重，甫一出现就把他完全吞没了，让捂住脸、闭上眼睛和自杀的念头接连在他的脑中闪过，又迅速沉进了海里。他确实闭着眼睛，但Grindelwald强迫他睁开了，他甚至不能动，只能圆睁着双眼看着Grindelwald，造成这一切的罪魁祸首，而他还在笑。

“我很高兴你还记得，我希望你记得。”Grindelwald说，他像挥指挥棒一样抖动着手里的魔杖——Graves的魔杖，帮Graves清理了下身的一片狼藉。他显然让Graves含着精液睡了一晚上。“这是段相当精彩的记忆，忘掉就太可惜了。”

“你为什么不杀了我？”Graves的声音哑得让人脸红，他的嗓音微微发着颤，“你明明——明明——”

“我为什么要杀了你？”Grindelwald居然反问道，他看起来愉悦极了，向Graves俯下身，Graves几乎在他的眼睛里看到了自己糟糕的倒影，“你起码是个不错的，”他停顿了一下，刻意要让Graves意识到自己最终还是选了个委婉的词，“床伴，Percy。”

Grindelwald站起身，在Graves的面前变成他自己的样子，甚至还勾起嘴角——Graves绝不会露出这种笑容，然后幻影移形了。Graves猛地挣动了一下，想把拳头砸在床上，但Grindelwald把他的手脚锁了起来。

Graves闭上眼睛。

更糟糕的事情总是有的，只是自己还没遇到而已。

End


End file.
